The Hunter and the Hunted
by Cordy Echelon
Summary: Kradam: Kris is a werewolf hunter and Adam doesn't know it.  What happens when Kris shoots a werewolf and it shifts into his boyfriend?


The wolf rounded on him quickly. He barely had a chance to raise his gun and point it at the monster's chest before it could tear him apart. *Crack* The gun shot once, hitting it's target square in the chest. Not quite in the heart, but close enough to kill if the animal didn't get any medical attention. A big body fell to the ground in a heap, whining pitifully. As he stood and watched, the wolf shifted back to its human form, preparing itself for death. Finally, he would get to see the face of the horrible creature he had been hunting his whole life.

It was the last person he would have expected. Laying before him was his boyfriend, writhing around in pain. "Oh my God," Kris said, mortified. "What have I done?"

The beginning of the full moon went as normal. Kris packed up all of his hunting tools into his guitar case. He kept the real guitar in the basement where his boyfriend, Adam, would never find it. He had to keep up the illusion. Every month, Kris would go out for three nights in a row to hunt werewolves. It was a family business that Kris enjoyed very much. He didn't want Adam to know about the secret world of the supernatural, so he had told him that he liked to work alone on his music three nights of the month. He said that he could do better by himself with no distractions. Adam had readily complied; he loved Kris's music and would never even dream of coming between him and the creative process. It worked out quite nicely. Kris packed the final items he would need and headed upstairs to bid his boyfriend goodbye.

"I miss you when you go away," Adam pouted. "And you never even let me listen to what you've been working on as a reward for being so good."

Kris didn't say that that was because he hadn't written a new song in months. Ever since he had moved to LA and discovered he was the lone hunter in the area, he hadn't had time to write. All his days were filled with research on the local werewolves' territories and his nights were filled with Adam. "I know, babe, I'm sorry. I'll let you hear them when they're perfect."

"That's what you always say." Adam gave a suffering sigh before leaning down and capturing Kris's lips. "Love you," he said before pulling away to let Kris go.

"Love you too," Kris answered. "See you soon." He turned and left the house to begin hunting.

The first night of the full moon, Kris spent tracking a particularly nasty alpha. This wolf had killed dozens of innocent people. The Public Transportation Massacre of '09 had first alerted him to the wolf's presence. He had never been able to get a lock on its location, though. Not until this month. He was tracking a smaller wolf when the alpha jumped out and attacked Kris's target. The smaller one had been immediately killed and shifted back into the body of some emo kid. Kris felt sorry for him for a second, but not for too long. He was no longer a boy, after all. He was a monster. The alpha ran off as soon as his prey was dead, presumably to find something or someone else to kill. Kris followed him from the scene.

Finally, he had the nasty wolf cornered in a dingy alley. He was about to raise his gun up to shoot when an even larger alpha leapt out from behind him. The new werewolf was stronger than the other alpha, but the outmatched beast put up a good fight anyway.

Kris recognized the large monster as the legendary behemoth that had been hunting and killing other werewolves for a decade. He was quite popular among the hunters' gossip circles. Rumour was he had never harmed another human, preferring instead to go after only werewolves. Kris didn't believe that. All werewolves were evil and would go after any human if they got the chance. There were no shades of gray in his line of work, only black and white. It was the only way Kris could rationalize killing what was once a human being. He had been hunting this wolf his whole life. If it could manage to kill any werewolf that crossed its path, then there was no telling how many humans it could kill. Kris stood in the shadows, waiting for his chance to strike.

Finally, the smaller alpha gave a woeful yelp and gave up. The larger alpha slashed its throat with its large teeth. The dead wolf transformed into a professional looking man. Kris quickly turned his attention back to the other wolf to make sure it didn't try to attack him while his back was turned.

The wolf rounded on him quickly. He barely had a chance to raise his gun and point it at the monster's chest before it could tear him apart. *Crack* The gun shot once, hitting it's target square in the chest. Not quite in the heart, but close enough to kill if the animal didn't get any medical attention. A big body fell to the ground in a heap, whining pitifully. As he stood and watched, the wolf shifted back to its human form, preparing itself for death. Finally, he would get to see the face of the horrible creature he had been hunting his whole life.

It was the last person he would have expected. Laying before him was his boyfriend, writhing around in pain. "Oh my God," Kris said, mortified. "What have I done?" He rushed over to Adam, falling to his knees beside the wounded man. "Adam, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Oh my God." Kris clutched Adam close and wept miserably.

Adam gave a hacking cough and looked up at Kris with confusion. "W-what's going on?" he asked, terrified. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Don't you know?" Kris asked. Adam shook his head and winced with pain at the small movement. It was an established fact that all werewolves knew what they were. Hunters found them so easily because they usually hung out in packs during the week and bragged about the people they killed. "Do you know what you are?"

Adam looked even more confused. "What do you mean 'what' I am?"

"You really don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, baby. Right now, I need to take you home and treat the bullet wound."

"Bullet wound?" Adam asked, his voice higher than Kris had ever heard it go.

"Let's go, sweetie." Kris lifted Adam up and carried him over to his car. All hunters were strong enough to fight a werewolf, so Kris was definitely strong enough to lift his boyfriend. He lay him in the backseat and got behind the wheel to hurry Adam home.

When they arrived home, Kris quickly laid Adam on the couch and fetched his first aid kit. Adam was in a lot of pain. The wolfsbane was starting to poison him from the inside. If it reached his heart, he would die. Kris had to hurry. Luckily, he had every remedy he would ever need, including one that would counteract the effects of wolfsbane on a werewolf. Kris had never expected to need to use it, but it didn't hurt being prepared. He was quite glad for his foresight now. He removed the bullet and bandaged the wound before telling Adam to drink the antidote. As the elixir began to counteract the wolfsbane, Adam's whimpers became quieter and less frequent. Finally, the danger had passed and Adam was healed. Kris breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel so much better. What did you give me?"

"It was to help stop the effects of the wolfsbane on your body."

"Wolfsbane? What's going on, Kris?" Adam asked forcefully. "I think you owe me an explanation. Why were we in an alley? Why weren't you working on your music? How did I get shot? What..."

"Okay, okay, one question at a time." Kris sat in a chair across from the couch. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Start with why you weren't doing what you said you were." Adam looked at him accusingly.

Kris looked away apologetically. "I've never gone away to work on music. The nights I'm gone are dedicated to hunting werewolves and killing them."

"Oh, please. Werewolves don't exist. I thought you loved me, the least you owe me is the truth." Adam glared.

"It is the truth, Adam. Hunting is the family business. I've been killing wolves since I was five."

"Okay, let's say I do believe you. What was I doing there? The last thing I remember was falling asleep and the next second I wake up with a hole in my chest."

"I have a question of my own for you," Kris said. He wanted to understand why Adam didn't know what he was. "Were you bitten by a dog or a wolf or something of the sort about, say, ten years ago?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it please."

"I...well, now that you mention it, there was this rabid dog loose in the neighborhood. I got tested for diseases, though. I'm fine. Why?"

"That dog," Kris explained. "Must have been a werewolf. He bit you and turned you into one."

Adam looked scared. Kris guessed that he was finally beginning to accept what Kris was telling him. "That would explain...nevermind."

"Explain what?" Kris prompted, trying to help Adam realize what he was.

"Well, every month, I remember you leaving and returning, but I barely remember anything in between. I thought it was just because I missed you and blocked out when you weren't there."

"No, Adam," Kris said. He moved over to Adam and took his hand. "Every month, you turn into a wolf and go out to stop other werewolves from hurting anybody. You're kinda like a hunter, only you're also a wolf."

"All right. What happened in the alley? Who shot me?"

Kris squeezed Adam's hand and tried to convey his regret with his eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" Adam nodded. "Well, I, um, heard of your wolf before, but I never believed the stories. I couldn't accept that not all werewolves were bad. I was sure you were evil too. So, when you killed the wolf I had been hunting, I turned on you. I didn't know who you were, or I wouldn't have hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"You shot me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were evil."

"Do you still?" Adam asked poignantly.

Kris looked at Adam. Did he still think Adam was evil? He thought back to their normal lives together. Adam was the sweetest and kindest man he knew. He could never believe he was evil. But could he accept his boyfriend being a werewolf? "I...," he started. Adam looked at him. In his eyes, Kris saw everything he needed to see. "I don't still think that. I could never stop loving you. You're the best part of my life."

"Are you sure?" Kris could see that Adam was worried. As if he could ever say no.

"I'm very sure." Adam let out the breath he had been holding in fear. "I do have one request, though," Kris added.

"Anything for you." Adam ran an open palm over Kris's cheek.

"Instead of hunting werewolves by yourself, risking your life and innocent bystanders' lives, can you join me?"

Adam smiled. "I would love that. We'll be the most epic team to ever hunt!"

"Yeah," Kris said happily. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam's softly. Adam quickly deepened the kiss, weaving his hands into Kris's hair and coaxing his mouth open. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Kris."


End file.
